NarutOni: Mission to the Mansion
by Drindrak
Summary: An abandoned mansion, a few hours away on foot from the Hokage Mountain. No one knows how long it has been there, nor who used to live in it. Naruto and Sakura were sent to check it out by Tsunade. The Akatsuki followed, hearing that the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki would be inside. Sasuke entered, hearing that Itachi would be inside. But, once inside, they are trapped, unable to escape.
1. Timeloop Instated

**A/N: Here it is, the first chapter to NarutOni! Remember, this story is based off of the HetaOni game, and AoOni, to an extent. The full summary can be seen on my profile, under the header "New/Currently Active Stories". I will appreciate any constructive criticism, and anyone who points out grammatical errors and/or spelling errors. I can usually find these errors myself, but I will miss a few things. But, also remember, I'm from Canada. So the word "Color" spelled with a "U" is correct here.**

**A reminder, this is a dark fic. I will have character deaths.**

**Rated M for swearing, gore, and explicit death scenes. Also, I'm trying to have each chapter well over 3'000 words. So, lengthy chapters, and long waits between chapter releases.**

**Guide:**

"Normal Talking"

"**Bijuu Talking/Black Zetsu"**

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Bijuu thoughts'/Hand signs**_

"_Akatsuki ''Shadow'' form Talking"_

**On with the story! Note, there will be hints of parings, both Yaoi and Hetero.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Timeloop Instated

"Shut up, Naruto." A pink haired teenager said, directing a glare at her blond headed teammate. They were walking down an unused path through the mountains.

"But Sakura-chan! We've been walking forever, and my pack is heavy, 'ttebayo!" Naruto whined, throwing his hands up in emphasis.

"Probably from too much ramen cups..." She mumbled, before glaring harder at him. "Our mission is to find and investigate an abandoned mansion." Sakura said, taking out the mission scroll she was given. "...An abandoned mansion, about three hours away on foot from the Hokage Mountain. It is hidden inside a small forest. There are rumours of a powerful force inside. Please find and investigate. B-Rank." She read, looking at her teammate. "We're on a simple B-ranked mission. We've been walking for about three hours, we should arrive at the mansion soon."

"Alright, Sakura-chan! M-Maybe when we get back, we can get some ramen?" Naruto asked, a blush spreading across his face. He pushed his index fingers together nervously. Sakura sighed, and shook her head.

"We'll probably be to tired. I'll have to take a rain-check on that ramen." She said, looking out ahead of them. A few minutes ago, they had to stray off of the path they were on. She swatted a low hanging tree branch away from her face.

"...Okay, Sakura-chan. Maybe we can invite Hinata, 'ttebayo..." He said, blushing a little more at the thought of the Hyuuga heiress. Sakura smiled widely at Naruto.

"Why not..." She trailed off, looking into the distance. _'How did I not notice that?'_ She thought, stopping to stare directly at a large mansion a few kilometres ahead of them.

"Sakura-chan? Why did you stop?" She looked at her comrade, and pointed to the mansion. Naruto looked up at it, and a large grin appeared on his face, causing his whisker-like birthmarks to become more prominent.

"I could have sworn that wasn't there before." Sakura muttered.

"Who cares, Sakura-chan! We can complete our mission faster now, dattebayo!" Naruto said, before taking off, running towards the mansion.

"Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura shouted, running after him.

* * *

Naruto stopped a few feet away from the mansion. He placed his hands on his hips, and looked up at it. Sakura came to a stop right next to him, rubbing her arms behind her back in a nervous habit. Her emerald eyes widened in awe as they roamed over the mansion. Naruto smiled, and flicked his bright blue eyes at her. "Is this it, Sakura-chan?" He asked, his eyes straying back towards the mansion.

"Yes Naruto... I think it's the mansion." She responded, as the mansion's shadow fell over them. Sakura stared at it, a few shivers of anxiety running up her spine. _'I have a bad feeling about this...'_ She thought. Naruto grinned, before walking towards it.

"C'mon Sakura-chan! Let's investigate so I can get some ramen, 'ttebayo!"

"Wait, Naruto! We should look around outside first!" She growled, grabbing the back of his jumper. Naruto pouted, but nodded.

"Fine..." Naruto muttered, before stalking off to the left. Sakura rolled her eyes at his immaturity, as she walked to the right. She looked around, but spotted nothing aside from trees. _'Sending out a bit of chakra should help...'_ She stuck her hands together in the _**Tora**_ sign, and spread her chakra around. Her chakra picked up a few anomalies, but none of them had more chakra than a bird. One in particular grabbed her attention, but she passed it off as nothing. With a sigh of relief, she started back towards the front of the mansion.

* * *

Naruto huffed. He really wanted to enter that mansion, so he could get back to Konoha sooner. He looked around, under bushes and behind trees. "Man, Sakura-chan... This is so boring. Why couldn't I have entered that mansion, dattebayo?" He whispered to himself. He sighed, and placed his hands in a prayer position. He focused his chakra, and sent it out around him. He opened one of his eyes, and looked up into the trees. He blinked, recalling all of his chakra. "I coulda sworn I felt someone in that tree..." He shrugged. "Must have been some dumb animal, 'ttebayo." He grinned, and began walking back towards the mansion.

* * *

Sakura had just sat on the ground, when Naruto came out of the forest to the left. The grin he had on widened a little, as he looked towards her. "Sakura-chan! I'm finished, dattebayo!" He called, dashing up to her seated form.

"Good Naruto..." She said, looking up at the mansion. Another shiver ricocheted through her. Naruto helped her to her feet, and started walking towards the door. "Uh, Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Don't you feel a little... frightened?" Naruto took a moment to think.

"...Nope! Why, do you feel scared?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'm just a little anxious."

"Well, alright Sakura-chan. Let's go in. I swear, I'll protect you, 'ttebayo!" He gave her a thumbs up. She smiled a little, and grabbed his hand, causing him to blush a little. "Uh... Sakura-chan?"

"Just, promise me something." Sakura said, her smile being replaced with a serious expression, as she stared deep into his eyes.

"...Okay, what?"

"...Just don't... die... or get yourself hurt to protect me, okay?" Naruto stared back at her just as seriously, before grinning.

"I promise Sakura-chan! Besides, I can't die, dattebayo! I'm going to be Hokage after all! Believe it!" She let go of his hand, and he turned back to the mansion.

"Let's go in." Naruto reached the door first, and opened it.

"Hey, it's unlocked!" He pushed the door open all the way, calling out, "OI! Is anyone in here?" Sakura twitched, before she whacked him upside his head. "Ow, Sakura-chan! Why'd you hit me!"

"Shut up you idiot! You need to be more stealthy!" She hissed, before adding, "A Hokage would be stealthy." Naruto visibly brightened at this.

"I'm gonna be Hokage, dattebayo! I need to be stealthy for that?" Sakura nodded.

"Yes, you do. Very stealthy. So, shush." Naruto covered his mouth, and looked around. There were three different hallways, one leading left, one to the right, and one straight ahead. Next to the hallway that was straight ahead, was a staircase.

"Dmmph thmksn simonefh mmphs mrr?" Naruto said, his words muffled because of his hands.

"I can't understand you Naruto. Get your hands off your mouth." Naruto squeaked, and removed his hands from his mouth, a sheepish grin forming on his face.

"Sorry. I said, do you think anyone lives here? 'Cause, it's pretty clean in here, 'ttebayo." Sakura looked around. Naruto was right, it was pretty clean in there.

"But the mission scroll said that it was abandoned. Maybe it was recently abandoned?"

"Maybe, dattebayo!" Sakura walked around, lightly touching different items in the front hall, where they seemed to be. She looked at her fingers. _'Not a speck of dust...'_ She turned back to Naruto, and made to talk to him, when a loud crash echoed through the mansion.

"What...?" Sakura muttered, looking down the hallway to the right.

"W-What was that, dattebayo!" Naruto said, glancing all around them.

"I don't know Naruto."

"M-Maybe it was a g-ghost!" Naruto yelled in fright, covering his eyes. Sakura sighed, and started walking down the hallway.

"There are no such things as ghosts. I'll go check it out, you stay here!"

"H-Hai!" Sakura ignored him, and continued. After a moment of walking, she saw a door, and tried opening it. '_It's locked...'_ She turned away, and continued walking down the hall. She entered into a dining room, and looked around. She walked about, taking note of the really large TV and couch in there, and moved towards the kitchen. She passed by a counter, and spotted a broken plate on the ground. '_A plate. That must have been the sound we heard...'_ She faintly heard something that sounded like a scream, but disregarded it as fatigue and stress.

"I guess I can go tell Naruto it was nothing..." She picked up a piece of the plate, and stuffed it into her kunai pouch. She turned back, and started walking out of the room.

* * *

Sakura walked past the same door, and tried opening it again. "Still locked..." She muttered, before continuing to walk. She stopped at the end of the hall, and stared into the empty front room. "Naruto? Naruto you idiot! Where are you?" She stomped around and looked in some places that Naruto might have been hiding in. Not finding a single sign of him, she sighed. "Maybe he went outside? He was pretty scared..." She walked to the door, and jimmied the handle. "What... No! How come I can't open this!" She tried using her super strength, but couldn't open the door. "I'm locked in..." She peeked out the small window on the door. She couldn't see hide or hair of her whiskered teammate. "And Naruto is still in here with me..." She turned to the other hallways. "Which way should I go?"

* * *

A man with a giant plant attached to his shoulders emerged from the earth in front of the mansion. "**The kyuubi kid** and his teammate entered..." He turned to another man, who appeared beside him. The man's only visible red eye glinted with a form of sadistic glee, and the sun reflected off his orange mask. "**Tobi...**" Tobi turned to him, and then away from the mansion.

"Come, Zetsu. We must tell Pein about this..." Tobi said, as he seemed to disappear.

"Hai..." Zetsu nodded, sinking into the ground.

* * *

"I guess I'll go left..." Sakura said to herself, staring down the left hallway. She gulped, and started moving down it. She wrung her hands in worry. '_Why do I feel so scared?'_ She saw a door to her right. "Would this one open?" She tried opening it, but it was locked. "It won't open..." She turned back, and continued walking down the hall. She came to a bend in the hall, and peered around the corner. '_Nothing...'_

She started up again, and slowly approached another bend in the hall. She, unthinkingly, turned the corner without looking first. She almost gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands. '_W-What is that thing? C-Calm down, Sakura... Calm...'_ She stared at the backside of a giant, naked, tall, grey, alien like creature. Sakura took a step back, and the creature disappeared through the door at the end of the hall. She dropped her hands, and took a deep breath. Sakura walked up to the door it disappeared into, and tried to open it. "It's... locked..." She backed away, and turned to see another door. This door opened, and she was greeted with the sight of an average bathroom. It had a grey carpet around the sink area, the carpet ending beside a small outlet, where checkered tiling started.

* * *

Sakura exited the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. She shook her head, and turned away from the two doors. She started walking down the hallway again, but stopped in front of the one lone door after the first bend. She sidled up to it, and tried opening it again. "Still locked..." She sighed, and continued into the front room. With a single glance to the staircase, she walked down the hall next to it.

* * *

She entered into a Japanese styled room. Sakura looked around, noting all the curtains that hung around, and saw a door. "Could that one be unlocked?" She walked up to it, and tried the knob. "Nope..." She groaned, before pushing a curtain out of her way. She walked into a small training room. She glanced at all the weapons that hung on the walls and all the armour that was displayed. Sakura felt around the room, again seeing not a speck of dust. "This mansion is far too clean to be abandoned..." She stopped in front of a small red case. "What is this?..." She opened it, and took out a piece of paper, with scratchy writing on it. "Fix the piano, and repair the toilet. I have left an aid kit in a drawer on the second floor, for whoever is unlucky enough to enter the Oni's mansion. Pay attention..." She read, before seeing a signature. "...Signed, Madara... Uchiha..." She blinked. "Isn't Madara Uchiha supposedly dead though? Konoha lost contact with him a long time ago... Did he die here?" She whispered, before re-reading the note. "Some words are underlined... Piano, toilet, Oni, and pay attention... An Oni is a demonic creature... Does he mean that weird alien thing is an Oni? And then the next... Pay attention to the piano and toilet? I think that's what Madara is trying to tell people through the note..." She thought hard. '_There was nothing off about the toilet... but I've never seen a piano in here... Is there even one?'_ She folded the note, and placed it into her pocket. "I've wasted enough time here. I need to find Naruto."

* * *

Tobi reappeared outside of the Rain village. He leaned against a tree, letting the rain soak through his clothes. He flared his chakra, knowing that Pein would sense him, and would appear any second now. Zetsu emerged from the ground, just as Pein jumped down from the trees. "**Hello,** Leader-sama..."

"Zetsu. Tobi, why have you called me here?" The orange headed leader asked, tilting his head to the right.

"I have located the kyuubi kid." Tobi said, a hint of happiness in his voice. Pein stood straight.

"Did you now? Well, where is he?" Pein could almost hear the grin that he knew was spreading across Tobi's face.

"Oh, nowhere really... He's in the mansion, with his pink-haired teammate." Pein blinked, the only sign that he was confused.

"...And where is this... mansion?"

"About three hours away on foot from the Hokage Mountain."

"On foot as in walking, or on foot as in running full-speed?"

"Walking."

"I see... I'll call a meeting, and tell everyone to meet at the base in Fire Country. Is that all, or is there more?" Pein watched as Tobi shook his head. "Alright. I expect you two there as well." Pein disappeared, leaving Tobi and Zetsu alone.

"He **doesn't know** what he's getting **into, does **he?" Zetsu asked, looking towards Tobi.

"No, he doesn't. Come, Zetsu. We should start heading towards Fire Country's base..."

"**Hai...**"

* * *

Sakura walked back into the front room. She looked at the stairs, and thought about Madara's note. "It is highly likely Naruto went up... Did he run into the Oni?" She asked herself. She had gotten into the habit of calling the creature "the Oni". She shuffled her feet, before starting to climb the stairs. She kept one hand on the railing there, and kept glancing around.

She reached the top of the stairs quickly, and crouched on the top step. She stuck her head out, and looked around cautiously. _'It's clear...'_ Sakura stood, and walked out from the staircase. She gave another look around, before turning to her left. She stared down the hall, and saw two doors. "What is up with this place and having two doors in a hallway?" She mumbled, before walking towards the first door. She tried the knob, surprised when the door opened. She quietly pushed the door open more, and stepped through the threshold.

The room was bleak, having the same wooden flooring as the rest of the mansion, and grey coloured walls. Sakura glanced around, seeing a desk with a chair, two dressers side by side, and a few bookcases. She turned her head, and saw a bed. "What is... Is that Naruto's headband?" She asked herself, striding up to the bed, and picking up the discarded cloth laying on it. She turned it over, and saw Konoha's tell-tale symbol on it. "It is Naruto's headband..." She tied it around her wrist, and looked around the room once more. "What did Madara's note say? He left an aid kit in a drawer on the second floor... I'm on the second floor. Is it in here?" She walked towards the two dressers, and quickly rummaged through them. _'There's nothing in here...'_ She sighed, and turned to exit.

* * *

"Leader-sama, why did you call us here, hmm?" A blond haired teen asked, his lone blue eye clouding in confusion. He was in a room, seated at a long table, with nine other people. The redhead next to him punched him in the arm. "Ow, Sasori no Danna! What did you do that for, hmm?"

"Shut up, brat. Listen to Leader-sama."

_"Thank you Sasori. Deidara, I have called you all here because Tobi and Zetsu have located the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki."_ Everyone in the room simultaneously nodded.

"Leader-sama, that does not explain why you have called all of us here." A raven haired man said, expressionlessly staring at Pein.

_"I was not done speaking Itachi."_

"Sorry, Leader-sama."

_"As I was saying, I have called you all here because we are all going to go after this Jinchuriki."_

"Why the fuck should we all have to fucking go?" A silver headed man shouted, his vibrant pink eyes glaring holes at Pein.

"Hidan, calm down." The person next to Hidan growled.

"Fuck you Kakuzu! I just asked a fucking question!"

_"Shut up, both of you! Allow Leader-sama to speak."_ A feminine voice piped in, from the blue haired Akatsuki member next to Pein.

_"Thank you Konan. As I was trying to finish, we are all going because this Jinchuriki is far more powerful than the others. And his pink-haired teammate is pretty powerful as well. If we combine our powers, we should be able to defeat them, and obtain the Kyuubi."_

"So, Leader-sama, where is the Jinchuriki anyways?" The blue skinned man beside Itachi asked.

_"He is in a mansion, about three hours away, on foot, from the Hokage Mountain. We will all meet up behind the mountain."_

"Wait, Leader-sama, hmm. Three hours walking, huh, or three hours running, yeah?"

_"Walking, Deidara. Dismissed."_ Pein finished, disappearing alongside his partner. Everyone else in the room stood, and slowly made their way out of the room.

* * *

Sakura shut the bedroom's door behind her. She looked down at the headband tied around her wrist. "Naruto must be on this floor..." She said to herself. She glanced back down the hall, before making her way to the door across from her. She tried opening it. "What is up with all the locked doors?" She turned away, and moved down the hall.

Once she ended up back at the staircase, she stopped. Sakura looked down the small hall, leading into a larger hallway. There was another staircase to her left, which lead up. She walked down this hall, and peeked around the corner. "A few more doors are down this way... Three to be exact..." She turned right, and went up to the only door. _'It's locked too...'_ She turned back, and tiptoed to the other two doors. She opened one, and found another bedroom, which seemed to be a carbon-copy of the other one. She walked around inside, and spotted a dresser by the door.

After rummaging through two of its drawers, she found the aid kit. She opened it, and looked around inside it. "Bandages... some burn cream... band-aids... and some painkillers..." She sighed, and closed the kit. Sakura placed it inside her bag, and exited the room. "That kit had some useful things in it..." She walked up to the other door, but it was locked. She groaned, and turned back towards the staircases.

Sakura stopped to catch her breath beside the staircases. "One last room I haven't checked..." She mumbled, before looking to the right. Taking a deep breath, she started down the hall. _'I have a feeling that this is the room...'_ She thought, placing her hand on the doorknob. She twisted, and let the door creaked open. She looked around, and stepped inside. "Naruto?... Are you in here?" Something shuffled inside the closet. She cautiously crept up to it, and knocked on the door. "Naruto?" She backed away, as the door opened. Her blond teammate stepped from the closet, his eyes wide in fear, and his teeth chattered.

"S-S-S-Sakura-chan?..." Sakura grabbed Naruto by the shoulders.

"Naruto! Calm down!"

"T-T-The... t-thing... I-it w-was..." He trailed off, looking around wildly, as if the Oni would appear if he mentioned it.

"The Oni? You saw it?"

"S-S-Sakura-chan..." He muttered through his teeth chattering. Sakura sighed.

"I'll go get you something to drink..."

"C-C-Can you g-get me s-s-some food t-too?"

"Sure, Naruto..." Sakura started making her way towards the door.

"W-Wait, Sakura-chan! T-Take this k-key... I found i-it in t-the c-closet, 't-ttebayo..." He gave her an oddly shaped key. The letter L was carved into the hilt.

"Thanks Naruto. I'll be back with some water and food..." Naruto nodded, and dashed back into the closet again. Sakura rolled her eyes, and exited the room.

* * *

She made her way down to the first floor. "...I think I can get some water from the kitchen..." She pulled out the key Naruto gave her. "Does this unlock one of the rooms down here?" She asked herself, just as she passed by the one door before the dining room. She stopped, and looked at the door. "It does help to try..." She composed herself, pushed the key into the lock, and twisted. To her surprise, it unlocked. She took the key out, and tapped the door open. She entered the room quietly, and noticed that it was a library. "That's why there was an L on the key..."

Sakura looked around at all the books. "Who put these books here?" She glanced around, before taking out one of the books. "A quick look shouldn't hurt..." She leafed through the book, before stopping on a page. "Chakra strings... sounds useful." She read the passage on how to utilize them, and tested it out. It didn't work at first, but after a few tries, she got a small and weak string. She nodded happily to herself, and set the book back into it's place.

Sakura walked up to the lone table in the room, and looked at the few things on it. A stack of books sat near the edge, and a map was laid out next to it. She picked up the map, and realized that it was a map of the mansion. "This will be very useful!" She rolled the map up, and stuck it into her pack. She glanced over the table again, before noticing something strange. "What the..." She walked around the table, and raised a brow. "It's an ordinary rice-ball... What's it doing in the library?" She picked it up, and a foreboding feeling rang through her.

Sakura backed up, and dropped the rice-ball. In front of her, the Oni suddenly appeared. She bit her tongue, trying not to scream. The Oni disappeared, and reappeared beside her. Sakura's eyes widened, and she ducked under it's arm. She jumped over the table, and ran for the door.

The Oni ran after her, and almost reached her once she stopped at the door. Sakura tried the handle. "What? Open!" She dodged to the right, just in time, as the Oni had swung at her head. A small cut started bleeding on her forehead, as she ran for the opposite side of the library. She tripped over something, halfway to the wall. Glancing back, she saw the key. "The key! Yes!" Sakura snatched it up, and rolled away from the Oni.

She backed away from it, and gasped when her back hit the wall. She looked around, but saw no escape from the advancing Oni. She clenched her fists, and concentrated her chakra into her right fist, the one that wasn't holding the key. The Oni swung for the kill, but Sakura ducked. She replaced the key with a kunai, and stabbed the Oni's arm. The Oni reeled back, giving Sakura enough time to punch it. "Take this! Shannaro!" She hit the Oni with all her enhanced strength, sending it skidding away a few feet. Sakura pooled chakra into her feet, and sped towards the door. She quickly unlocked it, and slammed it shut behind her.

Sakura panted, and listened for anything inside. She faced the door, and turned the knob. _'What am I doing? The Oni could still be in here!'_ She looked around inside, but didn't see the Oni. She breathed a sigh of relief, and glanced around again. Her eyes skittered the floor, before settling on what looked like a plate of rice-balls and an empty cup. She gave a confused grunt, and looked around once more, before striding up to the plate and cup. "Where did this come from?" She picked up the items, and found a key underneath. She stuck the key into her kunai pouch. "A key to the second floor?...I sense no poisons in the food... I guess I found Naruto something to eat... I just need to find water now..." She turned and exited the library.

* * *

After scouring the kitchen for a working tap she sighed. "The tap in there doesn't work... Wait, wasn't there a bathroom on this floor?" She left the dining room, where she had been sitting, and practically ran down the hall, and through the front room, into the left hallway. "Which door was it?..." She tried the first door. "Not this one..." She continued, and saw the next two doors. "It's not the very last one... I think it's this one..." She opened up the door to the bathroom.

Sakura sidled up to the bathroom sink, and placed the plate of rice-balls down. She tried the tap, and smiled when liquid dripped from it. She filled up the cup, before staring into the liquid in it. "...Is this really water?... Judging by it's colour... I guess it is..." She shook her head, grabbed the rice-balls, and made her way out of there.

* * *

Sakura climbed the stairs quickly, but quietly. She thought about the mansion. _'This mansion's far to clean... and it's far to sturdy to be abandoned... And that Oni... is this it's house? Is it keeping me and Naruto here? Why though... is it because we trespassed? But that was our mission! This is a B-rank turned A-rank... maybe even S-rank...'_ While she was musing about the mansion, she ended up outside the room Naruto was in. She blinked, and entered. "Naruto? I got you some food and... water." She said, moving towards the closet. Naruto jumped out, and took the cup from her. He downed it, and then grabbed a rice-ball off the plate.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. I needed that, dattebayo."

"Don't mention it Naruto..." She said, grabbing a rice-ball herself.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What happened to your forehead, 'ttebayo! It's bleeding!" Sakura looked at him, and then felt her forehead. She brushed past the cut, and hissed in pain.

"Nothing Naruto... Just a scratch..." She took out the aid kit. "Help me put a gauze or something on it..." Naruto nodded, and she handed him a small gauze and medical tape. "You do know how to put one of these on a wound, right?" Naruto grinned, and placed the gauze on her.

"Yeah, I do, 'ttebayo!" He ripped off two pieces of medical tape, and applied them to the gauze.

"Thanks Naruto."

"No problem, dattebayo!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "So... uh, what do we do now, 'ttebayo?" He asked, before he yawned loudly. Sakura copied his yawn, and stretched.

"I think we need to find somewhere to sleep..." She said, before remembering the key. "Oh, I found this key... I think we can use the room it's for..." She took out the key. There was a number and a letter on it. "Two... F... I think I know which room it's for. Follow me." Sakura muttered, leaving the room.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Sakura stood outside of one of the doors on the second floor. Naruto stood next to her. "This is it..."

"We're going to be in here, Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded, and pushed the key into the lock. She smiled as the door unlocked. "Get in Naruto... I need a few more things." Naruto entered into the room, as Sakura ran into the room opposite. She looked around, and headed straight for the table in there. She felt around under it, and found what she was looking for. "A box of matches."

"Sakura-chan?" She heard Naruto say, from the doorway.

"Naruto! I thought I told you to stay in the other room!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I just wanted to make sure you were safe, 'ttebayo..." Sakura smiled, and walked over to him.

"I'm fine Naruto. Come on, let's go. I've gotten what I was looking for."

* * *

Naruto shut the door behind him, after he and Sakura entered the room. The room was simple, wood flooring and grey walls. There were three beds pushed off to the side, along table sat in the middle of the room, and there was a fireplace on the opposite wall. He locked the door, and walked over to her. "Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What were you looking for, dattebayo?" Sakura just shrugged, and placed a few logs into the fireplace. She threw in a few scraps of paper she had, making sure not to throw Madara's note in, and struck a match. She threw it in as well, and watched as the flames quickly consumed the paper and logs.

"Just some matches. I had a feeling they were in that room."

"Okay, 'ttebayo." Sakura turned to him, and smiled.

"I'll take first watch. You get some sleep, okay?" Naruto nodded at her.

"Alright..." He walked over to the beds, and lifted the covers. "Are you sure, 'ttebayo? I can take first watch..." He said, watching as she yawned again.

"I can... do it Naruto..." She mumbled sleepily.

"No Sakura-chan. You get some sleep. I'll stay awake." He said, striding up to her confidently. Sakura was to tired to argue, and nodded.

"Fine Naruto... Wake me up in a few hours to take second watch, okay?" She said, crawling into one of the beds. Naruto sat at the table, and grinned.

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan!"

"Goodnight, Naruto..." Sakura whispered, quickly falling asleep. Naruto watched her, a small smile on his face.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo..."

* * *

**A/N: There! Super long first chapter. Fuck, that took a while. Well over 5'000 words. Phew. Expect every chapter to be around this long.**

**Next chapter, the Akatsuki enter, and Sasuke follows.**


	2. Universal AN

I am, once again, terribly sorry. This A/N is Universal for all my stories.

My laptop has just gone through an extremely bad breakdown, causing me to restore it to its factory default settings.

I am typing this note on my tablet. I do have the means to update my stories, but certain ones will take longer. I am including a list here detailing the ones I can update as soon as possible.

* * *

1. So an Uzumaki Delves Into a Scroll can and will be updated soon.

2. Uchiha? I'm not Obito! will probably be updated every two or so weeks now. Answers to the current chapter's questions will be answered upon the release of the next.

3. For Lack of an Awesome Title may be updated soon.

4. Undone will be updated eventually.

5. NarutOni: Mission to the Mansion will take about a month to be updated.

6. Naruto has a What! will be updated soon.

7. Time Travelling and Wrong Redheads is unlikely to be updated, as I am focusing on my other stories first. The rest of the stories mentioned here on out are also unlikely to be updated.

8. Survival Guide to Surviving Hogwarts.

9. Saving the World's Sanity.

10. Shinobi: Edogawa Conan.

11. We're Getting Nowhere.

Hopefully you guys will stick with me through this.


End file.
